general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Deke Woods
Officer Timothy Deacon "Deke" Woods was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was married to Sonny Corinthos' mother Adela and, although he was only showed in flashbacks, he is one of the most influential characters in Sonny's life. Background Deke Woods married Adela Corinthos when her son Sonny was about seven years old. Three weeks into the marriage, he started beating both Adela and Sonny. To outsiders, he appeared to be a nice guy and was a well-respected police officer. Behind closed doors, however, he continuously beat and verbally and emotionally abused both Adela and Sonny. He often locked Sonny in a closet, causing him to become claustrophobic. Sonny now distrusts police officers, since Deke, a so-called "good guy," was two-faced, a cop on the outside, and a raging wife and child beater on the inside. Sonny was sixteen when Deke beat him for the last time, Sonny fought back and almost killed Deke, but Adela stopped him and told him to leave. But, without Sonny there to take the beatings, Adela became the focus of Deke's violent rages. Deke met Marcus Taggert when Marcus was a child. Marcus was a troubled kid and Deke was someone he could look up to. Deke was good to Marcus, and made him want to become a cop just like him. Marcus did become a cop, and Deke's partner as a rookie. Then, one day Deke beat Adela so badly that he put her in a hospital, but being an unscrupulous coward, he pinned the blame on Sonny and told Marcus to go after him. So Sonny told Joe Scully the local mobster who took him in after he left home what happened, Joe told him to be out in the public the next night. Deke was in an alley in Bensonhurst investigating an anonymous tip from an informant about a string of burglaries. Scully put a gun to his head and took Deke's gun from the holster. Deke identified himself as a cop. Scully pressed the gun to the back of Deke's skull. Scully finally spoke, "I know who you are, and I know what you are." Joe then attached the silencer to his own gun. He stepped closer to Deke. "You're a pig, and I don't just mean a cop. You're a coward passing for a man." Deke was now nervous. Vince knocked Deke to his knees and Scully shot Deke in the forehead. Scully then fired one more shot into Deke's chest. The next day, Deke's body was found in an alley, shot in the head and the heart. Marcus blamed Sonny for killing his mentor and partner, and vowed to get revenge. Deke's abuse toward Adela eventually led her to an early death. His abuse towards Sonny and Adela continues to cause Sonny great grief. Deke was a great influence in making Sonny the man he is today, claustrophobic, manic, verbally abusive, and distrustful of cops. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Offscreen characters Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Fictional police officers Category:1990s Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional law enforcement